Interception of Catharsis
Introduction In the year x795, in the continent of Aeternum is when this takes place. In the Gemma Empire in the capital city of Moira, in the center of the massive city is a black tower. This tower is the Spiral Spire home to the God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin). This man was credited as one of Earthland’s strongest and oldest mages. So in his tower he studies Magical Theories. Rumor is he is over 1,000 years old. But enough about that. The day is July 8th, x795 and for the first time in over a year left his tower. He almost never leaves his tower. He was a mix of conflicting archetypes. He was the Old Knowledgeable Mage archetype, but at the same time he was the almost anti-social loner. Not wanting to know anyone, for his thousand years have left him hardened to social graces. This was caused by several things. However the main cause was for years he was sought out for his knowledge as few even had amassed such knowledge and power over magic. However enough about him. The time is 10:23 A.M. on July 8th, x795. He decided to walk into the Market District. Irminsul had few vices, but he loved getting new clothes. Walking down one of many streets is when the introduction ends. Oh yeah, something else. He wasn’t in his old age.... he was in his early twenties. As a mage that mastered Age Magic he could stay forever young or go to any age in-fact. Doing this no one in town knew he was Irminsul. Within the town was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a simple, elegant outfit consisting of a white blouse with frilly sleeves, and a dark blue, long skirt with simple blue flats. She had been on a shopping trip, and tried to avoid staying in one place for too long, seemingly to avoid being spotted by the general public. Her name was Aine Euryphresea, a member of nobility who was currently trying to be on vacation from her duties. Albeit, considering the population's reverence of nobility, it proved to be a difficult task. As she walked through the town, however, she noticed a peculiar presence appearing near her. Try as she may, Aine seemed to be unable to walk past without trying to track this mysterious figure, for the power they held was remarkably high. Irminsul was smoking a cigarette but one he invented. It was some weird contraption of the sorts, that instead of causing damage it strengthens his lungs. He had his fill of the outside world. He was just a tad anti-social you know. He was at a fountain with magic sunglasses. They reduced not only sunlight to the eyes but any kind of magical light. He took a big inhale from his cigarette, and then firmed his smile. He had sensed a large reservoir of Magic Power. It was close in strength to his own. He noticed the young woman before him, as she walked around the fountain. He lowered his sunglasses and.... FLASH! He immediately put them back covering his eyes. This woman, was emitting such Magic Power of such radiance he couldn’t look at her for long. “Excuse me miss, can you please conceal that Heavenly Light you are emitting from your person?” Irminsul wasn’t seeing a physical light but the nature of her Magic Power. His magical scenes were after regarded second to none. "..." Aine looked towards the man who commented about her magical power, and was puzzled. Was it sarcasm? Malevolent intent? It was hard to read through this bizarre man. But there was something he was concealing. Aine had no intention of letting him win so easily. Within a moment, Aine's presence seemed to disappear within the rays of the sun, along with her magical signature. If the man before was truly able to sense through Aine's protective wards, then a trick of the light such as this would be no problem. Under the protection of the light, Aine traveled to an isolated area outside of the town, to an open wilderness that was kept under strict watch by the town's greatest Mages for hostile magical creatures. There were few daring enough to follow anyone to this locale. She waited, her figure masked by the light. This trickery of light, wasn’t something Irminsul had to exert much effort to see through. However Aine made a minor miscalculation. Irminsul knew Space-Time Magic a kind of combination of spatial and time magic. With it he “moved” through the world to where Aine was. He collected himself for a moment. Irminsul had been using something akin to Magical Radar to surveyed the area for magical traps. After a few moments he restarted talking to this wondrous woman. “Hello traveling Mage. You think you can hide from me, with that sun in your chest?” Irminsul was referring to Aine’s peculiar and wondrous magic. “You think I can’t taste the immense power radiating from you? Please, the problem is even with that your not a threat, as I can sense your a pacifist or at least not the common hothead I dispatch. So why are you here? I can see your not of Gemma, maybe the Canbella Republic?” "..." Aine pulled herself back from the confrontation with this Mage, as her spell was removed from operation. "You are quite rude, sir." Aine commented, somewhat irritated at this man. "Introduce yourself properly before expecting me to deal with you." Irminsul had not ever had many social graces. In fact, it often made him the object of anger of many a person he would encounter. “My apologies, I would prefer to keep a low profile but I guess you can call me Irminsul. It’s a much as a title as my name.” He took off his magical sunglasses to show respect to this woman. "Ah. The so-called greatest Mage in our nation." Aine noted, despite her obvious displeasure for his appearance here, she did not make it notable in her tone of voice. She remained neutral, and noble. "My name is Aine Euryphresea, of the Canbella Republic. What brings you here to see me today?" Irminsul made his cigarette disappear. Feeling doing such a thing as smoking was vulgar in front a lady. “Greatest Mage? I never cared for such titles. They serve as psychological tools when needed, but nothing more. But you didn’t stop to hear this. I have heard of the Euryphresea Family. Your family has a reputation of being great protectors of Canbella. Rumor is never even issuing a single attack against invaders of your country.” Irminsul was in awe for the first time in centuries. He still couldn’t completely understand the unique Magic Power emitting from this woman. “When I sensed your Magic Power, it peaked my curiosity. In my millennium of living I have never sensed such a wonderful light. However until just this moment, I thought you might be an enemy, and had to take precautions.” "I suppose being cautious is something everyone undertakes." Aine suggested, waving off the smoke away from her being. "While I thank you for the flattery, you still have not told me the precise reason you are here. Or does the great Irminsul simply go out on holidays on the odd occasion?" Aine questioned, finding the man's presence somewhat troublesome, to say the least. Irminsul had a small smirk on his face. “Well even I have a few vices. I enjoy shopping once or twice a year. I like the clothes made by people in Moria. It isn’t just Gemma’s capital city after all. It’s the richest city in Gemma. It also where my home the Spiral Spire is. However what are you doing in this Empire?” Irminsul looked a bit puzzled. “ The Canbella Republic and the Gemma Empire aren’t enemy nations. But we have no treaty between our nations. Are you here to see the empress on business?” "Something to that extent. However, I don't believe a Mage like you has ever been involved in the politics of this nation." Aine mentioned, keeping her distance, both physically and politically, from the man. "May I ask if I can leave now? I would rather not be late to an appointment." Aine said, looking at the time on her pendant watch. Aine valued her punctuality, and didn't like when strangers took up her time. Irminsul was delighted by the honesty of this woman. “You are correct. I am withdrawn from politics. The Empress of Gemma has absolute authority over Gemma and is above all laws of the nation. So she rarely makes any public appearances, even the nobility waits months for an audience. However I can get her by end of business day today. If you would come to my home, I can ask for her majesty and she will appear. Your guards can come of course. My intentions are simply to put in accordance with your plans.” Normally he would NEVER involve himself with the in-workings of the empire. However this woman made him curious as to why she, a noble of another nation come to Gemma to speak with the Empress. "...I believe I said I already have an appointment." Aine mentioned, walking past the irritating man. "If you would like to come along and observe our meeting, I cannot stop you. However, try not to get in my way." Aine told him as a matter-of-fact, beginning to walk towards her desired location; the large palace in the distance. Irminsul was curious to this appointment, as he suspected where Aine was going. “Ahh, going to the palace? I suppose I can come, I haven’t seen the Empress in a long time.” Irminsul was walking behind Aine to the palace. Irminsul and Aine came up to the center of the capital. The palace was build on the top of a small mountain. This made the palace protected like a fortress. "..." Aine was deflated. This supposedly mystical sorcerer had nothing better to do with his time than travel with her? It bothered her, a lot. But there was no point in trying to resist. "I guess he's just an old man...Or a pervert..." She made her way through the labyrinth known as the mountain below the palace, with the paths likely intentionally designed to avoid wanton trespassers. A test for her mettle so that she, a small region lord, may meet with the Empress, no doubt. It had been almost an hour since they began to navigate through the labyrinth, but it seemed as if it had come to an end. Until she stepped across the line and a flash of light blinded her, transporting her to the bottom of the mountain once again. "So that's it. I thought I could sense something." Aine spoke to herself, as her own power flared outwards. She entered the labyrinth's entrance again, but instead of being transported back, she made it to the palace's entrance in one step. "A magic barrier that leads one into an inescapable illusion, and can only be escaped with raw power or by exposing the barrier's source..." Aine noted to herself, looking upon the caster of the barrier, exposed by her Light Magic. "Your palace's defenses are not too shabby. You will need a couple more layers to fool me, however." Aine noted to the Mage, who bowed his head in respect. "Now then..." Aine walked forward, noting that Irminsul had broken the barrier a long time ago. "I suppose, given your status in these parts, you will lead me to the Empress?" Aine asked him. If he was going to be tailing her, he may-as-well be useful to her. Empress of Gemma Irminsul was impressed by the insight of Aine and her process of Magic. “Very impressive, but you need not worry my goals are purely academic. However I should warn you. The Empress while innocent and noble makes her extremely dangerous. While small insults she can understand and not overreact like a child, she has great distain for anyone challenging her rule or policies regarding her rule. It makes navigating the political ground around her difficult. She isn’t the type to declare war at the smallest thing. However, that doesn’t mean, she won’t put you in a prison cell if you anger her. She possesses enigmatic Magic.” Irminsul had changed his appearance from a man in his 20s to someone in his 70s. Wearing attire akin to a common Archmage. “Her Magic is very... mysterious. Even I in my 1,000 years haven’t figured how her magic works completely. So tread very carefully.” They finally reached the palace. Despite Irminsul changing his age, he still wasn’t falling behind Aine. They came up to the throne room. The guards open the large doors. “Announcing to her Majesty Lady Aura Gemma, the arrival of Lord Irminsul and from the Canbella Republic Lady Aine Euryphresea.” Aine looked upon the presence of the Empress and bowed in reverence. This woman before her may have been the very goal she sought all her life. A woman that bowed to nobody, and especially, bowed to no man. "Greetings, your Majesty. I am honored that you chose to speak with me today. I am here on behalf of the Canbella Republic to discuss the possibility of the empire's military assistance. The conflict between Iostyane Isle and Vasparia Dukedom has reached our doors, and they are both threatening to ravage our small country for the sake of military resources. You must be well aware that we are a small country unable to defend ourselves from large attacks." Aine spoke with the utmost composure, but there was a sort of...trembling in her voice. Indeed, as powerful as she was, even Aine Euryphresea was scared of the possibility of losing her country. Aura sat on her throne of crystals all taken from mines in Gemma. “So Canbella is caught up in the power struggle. Iostyane and Vasparia have always wanted the Wellspring in the center of Aeternum, which is within my Empire. It is why Gemma is the wealthiest and strongest nation in the continent. So they must be trying to conquer your nation as it neighbors ours. However Canbella has no treaty between our nation. So if you want a treaty for protection I will give it.” Aura clapped her hands and her maids and butlers brought in carts of Gemma’s Money. The carts totaled 50 billion Gems. (Sidenote on market exchange one Gem is worth 100 Jewels in Flore.) “I can use this my daily allowance I give to myself to pay Gemma businesses, military, and Magic Guilds for war protections for Canbella. However I need something from you. Consider it the first negotiation request for our help and so a treaty can be made. We help no nation we have no treaties with. Honorable Grandfather Irminsul seems interested in your magic or more specifically the Euryphresea Family’s Magic. So allow him to analyze it to balance our nations. If your nation has internal structure knowledge of my Empire. Than future leaders of Canbella might use our gifts to try to make Gemma part of the republic. By knowning the magic of the strongest family and by extension the strongest Mage in Canbella will prevent any future wars between us. You agree?” "..." Aine remained silent. This was a difficult offer for her to agree upon. By understanding the Magic that made her powerful, that completely crippled her in the face of this Empress. "If this Mage understands my Magic, will he be able to..." Aine's thoughts trailed off, as the image of herself as a powerful warrior stood before her. The dream that she had envisioned since childhood, shattered by the burden of the Euryphresea Fae. But she snapped back into reality. If this was the deal that the Gemma Republic was offering, then she'd need a rebuttal that allowed her to stand on equal grounds. "Excuse my impudence, Your Majesty." Aine began to say, her posture upright and firm. "This logic of yours is flawed. Canbella is not aware of the internal structure of your empire, and even if we were, our military power could never allow us to assimilate this empire into our small republic. By extension, if you have complete understanding of my Magic...that simply puts the Canbella Republic at your mercy, which I cannot do, for the sake of my people." Aine closed her eyes, and took a deep breath at the words she was about to speak. If she was not careful, there was no doubt she could die in an instant. "Magic God Irminsul is not only interested in my Magic, he is no doubt interested in yours as well. If we both understand each other's Magic, then we will both understand the risk of conflict between our nations, and therefore prevent it from ever erupting." Aine gulped in the middle of her declaration, trying to prevent her nervousness from peeking through. "That is all I would like to say, Your Highness." The Empress normally never hears other object to any demand she makes. It fascinated her, that someone like Aine could resist to a respectable degree her Magic, she thought only Irminsul could do that. She looked at this woman that emitted this sacred light. “Very well, Aine if you must know I’ll tell you. Irminsul people move to your Spire I suspect her’s and mine business will be concluded soon. “Yes, my Majesty.” Irminsul was gone in an instant via his Space-Time Magic. “Now Aine, if you must know how my Magic works to balance the terms of the treaty so be it. You can call my magic Curse of Singularity. It’s the greatest magic associated with rulers and their rule. “What it does isn’t a form of mind control or subjection. What it does break all complexity within any situations I’m in. It makes one act and think in singular and direct. No twists or turns. It’s the key to deal with orators and those that hide their true natures. If you would want a more detailed explanation than I request you let Irminsul study your light.” Aine listened to the words of the Empress after they were taken to the Spire, entranced by them as opposed to the unorthodox environment that surrounded them. Her words initially did not ring a bell, but then she understood. "By breaking any complexity in the situation, her true charisma comes through...it makes people think along her line because there's no need to see anything else. Frightening..." Aine thought to herself, before snapping back to reality. "Indeed. That is more than enough. He is free to study my Magic as he wills. However...I will not allow any experiments on my body." Aine responded positively, looking at the odd Mage with a severe glare. Irminsul had returned to the throne room. “My Majesty, so the treaty between the Canbella Republic and the Gemma Empire will be binding? That is excellent news.” Irminsul looked to Aine. “So I take it my granddaughter is allowing me to study your magic. However you need not worry, I study most Mages and their magic through battle. Magic is my one true hobby. Besides it’s not everyday I get to meet someone with enough power to resist Aura’s Magic even if only some. I might be 1,000 years old, but wanting to meet new interesting people is a basic human social skill. Aine you could be someone great. As an added bonus, this research isn’t limited to me. You would get reports on all of my findings. You might even discover new applications for your magic.” Irminsul turned back into his much younger self. “Shall we go to the Spiral Spire?” "Before we go, I must contact my bodyguard. He must be worried sick...or simply tired from keeping watch over everyone." Aine took out a portable communications from her pocket, and connected it to a specific Magic signature. "Eddy? Where are you? You can finish your reconnaissance for the day and return to my side." Aine awaited a response, and seemingly, a figure to appear next to her in mere moments. The faintest flick of a presence flared up within the area, making the atmosphere slightly darker. "Oh, really?" A voice from seemingly everywhere and the lacrima, making it shine, uttered not too loud nor low, "I've actually finished, heeeh." It mused. A dark hand sprouted from one place, holding its fingers out. A black leg came from a wall, touching the ground quickly after. Limbs or anything ressembling parts of a human being had begun to surface from any dark parts of the location they were all at. Some kind of semi-transparent black fog came along these apparitions, and conjointed at one single place, besides Aine's body. "Mmm," A pair of eyes surfaced admist the joined fog and looked at Aine. "Not done, one sec'," It smiled, several jets of darkness appearing from everywhere within the city, all of them accumulating within the palace. "Okay," A tongue formed, and soon... crimson skin, no hair, the assassin known as Edward Hartmann had been wearing his signature costume, "Hello." He said, more at Aine. Irminsul had lived for centuries longer than even the Legendary Dark Mage Zeref. This man entrance wouldn’t faze him much. However Aura... was so furious the entire mountain shook under the pressure of her wrath. “An assassin huh?” Aura had the most calm look on her face. It was so calm and still even a statue moved more than her face. “I find assassins toxicity personified. Always sneaking around and cover never doing anything direct until they kill. Pointless complexity is abhorrent to the totality of a mission to end someone’s life. “Aura looked at Edward as how a human might see a bacterium. “Aine if this.... assassin is part of your guard, have him removed from my palace. Assassins are illegal in Gemma. As per the treaty I won’t have him arrested as he isn’t a citizen of my empire, but that is the threshold of my kindness.” "Ah...yes, I shall remove him from your presence immediately." Aine responded to the aggression of the Empress by immediately facing Irminsul. "Let us depart, Irminsul." Aine quickly asked her, hoping to remove herself and her guard from Aura's wrath. Irminsul, Aine and her guardian Edward took their leave from the grand throne room. “Phew, I am so shocked Aura didn’t throw us into her torture chambers. This is why I put Enchantment Runes on her. She can’t leave the palace as to affect other people. Singular thoughts are to dangerous for the complexity of human social interaction. I told her that her magic was called Complexity Broken. Up until this day, I wasn’t sure but now I know her affliction. It’s the Curse of Singularity. Myths tell of magical curses put on to those that break a fundamental law. Similar to Zeref’s former affliction. These are magic of the darkest nature.” Irminsul, Aine, and Edward go to into a garden. “Now we are outside the area of effect range of Aura’s Magic. I can use the complex methods of Space-Time Magic to bring us to the Spire. Oh yes, will your guardian be joining us?” Not even bothering to understand what Irminsul had been explaining, Edward merely walked alongside Aine, his pose mimicking hers as he walked over her shadow. Zeref never interested him, this girl wouldn't either. Edward would have to tell Aine later how the place was actually rather beautiful, but, only later, yes. "Hm?" He pointed a finger at himself, pouting his lips. "Yes, of course." Edward shrugged, closing his eyes as he stood close to Aine, he wouldn't leave her alone for now. "Lead the way." He said simple. "Yes, he shall." Aine responded to Irminsul's query. She thought of the Curse that bound Aura and felt a tinge of familiarity. Nonetheless, she did not let it hold her back, and she soon questioned her bodyguard. "Are you alright, Eddy?" Licking his lips at the small fraction of a difference between Aine's words, Edward responded, "Yeah, don't worry." His voice was sooth, why had worry migrained within her being? He would ease it. Irminsul looked around to make sure, no one else was around. If anyone especially Aura was around it would interfere with spell. “Now this might be a little hard on the stomach the first time.” Irminsul had begun the process to transmigrate them to his home, the Spiral Spire. “This will take a few moments, I can transport myself near instantly but for others, I have to work anyone else into the spell’s spellwork. One miscalculation and well... best not to think about that.” The world around them started to flow and distort like how a drunk person sees their surroundings. Colors started to crash into each other, shapes took on angles not possible in third dimensional view. And after all that everything when white, like whiter than a sheet of paper. “Give it a second.” Said Irminsul, and literally within a second the world was back only they were in a different location. They were inside Irminsul’s tower. With this tower they stood in an enormous place. While it had books like any magical library accustomed to an Archmage. It also looked like a home, with windows to allow in warmth and light from the sun. “Now my lady, shall we begin the research of...” Irminsul had forgotten his manners. “I never did ask, what is the name of your type of magic?” Hard on the stomach? It passed within the blink of an eye, Edward was an assassin, this didn't bother him. With a roll of his eyes, Edward snarled unaudibly, "It's a Caster Magic, just Shadow Magic," He waved a hand around, hand which sprouted some shadows. They quickly dissipated, however. "Aine uses good old Light Magic." Edward pointed a finger at her. "Ain Soph Aur." Aine mentioned, a flash of annoyance on her face as she looked upon Edward. "It's not just 'good old' Light Magic, Eddy." Aine sighed, before responding to Irminsul's concern for the transportation being difficult to endure. "Thank you for your concern, Irminsul. However, Ain Soph Aur can protect me even from illness." “Ain Soph Aur?” Irminsul was puzzled for his 1,000+ years he never heard that name before. “Very interesting I see why Canbella put great praise on your family over the centuries. However even a Magic haven’t seen before, isn’t as exciting as getting to research it. However your assassin doesn’t need partake in this research. After all it’s impossible for anyone to die in my tower unless I want them to. So we can battle till the end of time... and maybe after. I think I will leave your guard in the library and we can move to a world where we can let lose our power.” Almost ignoring Aine's correction, Edward bit his tongue. "Yeah yeah, whatever floats that old ass of yours," Edward muttered and started to walk away, steps silent and figure straight. He cared not if he was in the Library or wherever, he just wanted to have some time alone. “So rude.” Irminsul snapped his fingers and in an instant Edward was gone. “ He is just in the waiting room, while we change the scenery. When we leave the library he will return into it.” Irminsul used his magic to activate the Spire Spiral. “My tower as a research facility differs from all others in Earthland. My library is just where I keep all my records. Where I do my actual research is different worlds I create. However as Space-Time magic requires pre-setup and constant upkeep, I set up my tower with Enchantment Runes to lessen these things and to hold my worlds spatial here. As for our first training ground hmm.....” Irminsul thought for a minute. “Ahh, the world of ice and mist. That would be beneficial to my research. Shall we go?” Irminsul’s snapped his fingers and the library seemed to melt away, like paint on a canvas. In its place mountains of ice and mist surrounded them. "..." Aine had to hold back her shock at Eddy disappearing before her eyes in an instant, before focusing back on the battle at hand. The cold was blocked by a faint light emitting from her being, preventing it from reaching Aine's senses. "What is your intent with this world?" “I thought that would have been apparent, Aine. As you battle with or to be more precise defend with a light based kind to Magic. I brought us to this world I created. The frozen areas of ice and mist can aid you with applications of your magic. After all I create worlds as training and research facilities. Practical applications are far more fun than theories, when in regard to magic research. So shall we test which is greater the God of Magic or the Fairy Empress?” Irminsul jumped back, despite his form as an elderly man, he moved like an anime fighter in his teens. He then pointed his staff at the ice. He shot a beam of magical energy at the ice around Aine. It reflected off the surfaces till over twenty shots of magical power were incoming to Aine’s location. Each shot had impressive magical force behind it. Something far more powerful than what your average mage would ever deal with. And yet it wasn’t even child’s play for Irminsul. "..." Aine wasn't very amused by Irminsul's reasoning, but it's not like she could do much about it. The beams of magical power scattered around her, and as they closed it. Aine simply closed her eyes. A faint aura of light surrounded her being, before slowly expanding into a cylindrical shape around her body. From a soft aura, to a hard construct of light that seemingly pierced through the non-existent heavens, every beam that the Magic Emperor sent towards Aine was instead refracted from its path, and turned to face another direction. Aine did not control which directions these beams should follow, or rather, she couldn't, due to the limitations of her magic. But, under fate's good will, some of these beams returned to try and strike Irminsul. While she knew that the possibility of him falling by his own attack was next-to-nothing, it never hurt to try. Irminsul could have simply used a telekinetic spell to either repel or make a 360 degree barrier. However he thought such a lazy strategy would leave for poor research against Aine’s Magic. As he wouldn’t gain from simply redirecting the beams. Instead he used his Runic Magic to write around him. He wrote the words Hot Desert Air and Strengthen. Irminsul could transcribe runes in a moments notice. He had increased the temperature of the air around them to a typical heat found in a desert. The beams shot all around him, one even hit him. Irminsul had already strengthened his own body with runes so the damage was minimal. However one of his experiments had taken affect. The beams had hit the ground, causing ice to spread around them. This action caused a temperature decrease in the surrounding area. The change in temperature caused a refraction of light, better know as a mirage. Irminsul had made a mirage of... Aine. Now normally a mirage would be an ephemeral optical vision. Virtually harmless, but Irminsul hadn’t completed his experiment yet. By using his Arcanism to give life to the mirage and Runic Magic to hold it together. These Magics together he was able to give the mirage mass and durability. This mirage was physical now and had a mixture of magic power of Aine and Irminsul. “Let’s see if this can penetrate your defenses. Go Eina.” The copycat of Aine, rushed toward the original with a makeshift sword of light. "..." Aine didn't particularly like this situation. A mirage of herself. That wielded an offensive weapon. She looked at the clone and a degree of anger overcame her, but she did not dare to defy the law her Magic kept upon her. As opposed to a direct shield, her light transfigured into an almost goo-like substance that wrapped around her hands. As the copycat called "Eina" approached her being, Aine rose her hand, covered in the goo, to stop her sword from reaching Aine's body. At the moment of collision, the sword dug into the goo-like light, but it could not find itself penetrating completely due to the density of the magic power within it. "Is that it?" Aine's anger was apparent, as she allowed the built up force within the attack to burst outwards from the goo-like barrier in her hand, forcing the clone to be pushed back with the same force she attacked before, while simultaneously dispersing much of the mist surrounding Aine's body. "By painting me in the image of a warrior...Do you intend on mocking me?" Irminsul clapped his hand. “Impressive Aine, but your a warrior even without ever laying a finger on me. Warriors use whatever they can or have to wage war. It’s why war is within the warrior word. However my intention is not mockery. As you can’t directly battle, a version of that can I thought might confuse and make you freeze up. Surprising I was wrong. However I wouldn’t think of the puppet as a clone. She almost is like a child made of our Magic. My power gave it form, your Light gave it substance.” Irminsul had came up with his next attack. “Aine remember something in my tower you cannot die. Believe when I assure this, after centuries of experimentation and 1000’s of failures, I made this the ultimate training room. And just like war, their is no such thing as fair or foul.” Irminsul started to levitate. At first it seemed to look like he was transcending to the heavens. That’s was until the old mage stopped. “ Age: Iðunn (若返り (イドゥン) Wakagaeri (Idoun) lit. Restoration of Youth),” Said Irminsul. His beard was gone and his muscles, tan, and youth was back. Irminsul looked so much younger, and clad magnificent armor. “A perk of learning Age Magic, manipulating your age prevents you from dying from it as you can restore your youth.” Furthermore his Magic Power, which already emitted power equal to the former Magic King August had increased. For miles mountains of ice cracked and the sky seem to scream under the weight of his Magic. “Now I think is time for a stronger attack.” Using his Telekinesis, he lifted Eina to his side. However he wasn’t going to use her again so soon. Instead he lifted the nearest mountain. He surrounded the mountain with impressive kinetic force. It quickly cracked as it was raising into the sky as if... well as if it was a mountain made of ice akin to an iceberg. He put it over Aine, and while above he release his spell dropping it. However he added telekinetic spell around the falling mountain. If the mountain would be destroyed, the force of whatever would do the task, would consolidate with the spell and would crush anything underneath the mountain. "...Please don't say that you have made a child with our Magic." Aine cringed at the very thought. She did not like this elder man one bit. She forgot why exactly she was roped into this game, but she had to play the part for her nation. The overwhelming amount of magic released from Irminsul following his age being reversed was indeed formidable, forcing her to erect a small barrier to avoid herself being pushed back by the shockwaves, but it was nothing she could not handle. Subsequently, she noticed a frost-tipped mountain launching towards her being. There was a considerable amount of magical force that was placed within this spell. It was like gravity, intending to crush her. But it was not something that bothered Aine too much. "Aur Olam." Aine outstretched both of her palms, and instead of creating a barrier around herself, instead took to imbue her power into the very dust particles that formed this magical world. Starting from the very tip of the mountain that sought to destroy her, an opaque, golden glow began to saturate the air around the mountain. Aine extended both of her arms outwards in magnificent flair, manipulating that very magic and spreading it outwards, increasing the radius of her barrier substantially. Finally, she pushed it forward, covering the oncoming mountain in an egg-like dome of light. The force of the mountain crashing against the newfound barrier caused a tremendous shockwave to rock the dimension they were in, forcing Aine to regain her own footing. She looked at the mountain breaking apart, and releasing another shockwave of pure force. She widened her eyes, noticing that the force after the mountain had enough strength to, albeit barely, break her barrier formed in the sky. But this trial had also ended, and it was in Aine's victory. Irminsul would not reach her. Not with a maneuver that simple. Final Clash Irminsul had lost his last attack against Aine’s barrier. This was literally almost the phrase Between a rock and a hard place, however he had some tricks left to play. He stabbed the magical creation of Aine’s appearance with the end of his staff. As the creation had no will it didn’t feel any pain. He absorbed the Magic Power inside the staff. However he knew to not just send a blast of concentrated Magic Power at this barrier. So instead he opted for a different approach. He would use his Magical Nuclear Arsenal. This magic would create Magic Power of such volatile nature that when it comes into contact with anything, it annihilates it even at that sub-atomic level leading to elemental non-existence. However he couldn’t use the strongest of spells against Aine. It would likely destroy more than just her barrier it would likely destroy her, him, the Spire and maybe even Moira. He instead would use the weakest spell. However he added the Magic from the previous spell that was made from both of their Magic Power. He didn’t do this to increase the magnitude of the strength of the spell. He did it to interrupt with the rhythm of the barrier. As some of Magic was her’s it could have a far great change of this spell recognizing the barrier’s compensation. He formed a small sphere of black magic power. “'Destruction' (デストロクシオン, Desutorukution)”. Said Irminsul. This small sphere normally only would cause an explosion. However he condensed the spell further. To the point where it would violently attack when it would come into contact with to where the material or even spiritual essence wouldn’t exist. Irminsul fires the sphere directly at Aine. He also sent a magic blast attached to the sphere, as to expand any damage the sphere would do to the barrier. The blast hit the barrier direct infront of Aine. Irminsul hopes this attack, while lacking in size was strong enough to pierce her barrier unlike his last attack. Ending Two weeks after the conclusion of Irminsul and Aine’s research sparring match, the representatives of Gemma went to Canbella to finalize the peace treaty. Wilhelm Wort and Alice Flor both Mages in the Nine Warmages sent to bring aid to Canbella, from being attacked by other bordering nations. They brought soldiers, food rations, and even sanitizer items for cleaning areas that are battlefields. The two Warmages went to Aine Euryphresea the Canbella ambassador for the Canbella Republic. Alinia greeted the ambassador. “So your the strongest mage of Canbella, Ms Euryphresea? I can see why Irminsul would like you.” Alice smirked with knowledge unknown to Aine. Wilhelm however didn’t and was stoic as usual. “Lady Alinia we must return to Gemma at once. With you gone and myself, I fear an attack might come.” Alinia looked at Wilhelm with annoyance. “Oh it’s completely fine. Lord Irminsul is there as long as the other six Warmages. I’m sure they can handle anything for a few hours.” Wilhelm looked annoyed now. “Regardless the treaty states we are to hand over aid, we aren’t required for us the Warmages to protect another country. We protect Gemma. Up until two weeks ago, Canbella was still being watched for possible invasion of our Empire.” Alinia's annoyance now turned to anger. Wilhelm knew he should stop his objections. “ Pardon my rudeness but I must return to Gemma, good day Lady Aine and I’ll look forward for your return Lady Alice.” Wilhelm went walking back to the ship. Alinia stay for a few hours to set up better defenses for Canbella’s shore lines. “So my Lady Aine we should establish a 100,000 soldier unit alongside this five mile long shore for water invasion. With that all the agreements of the treaty is complete.” Alinia started to walk away, but it didn’t feel right not explaining why Irminsul didn’t come. “My lady, you have a right to know this. Truth is Lord Irminsul decided to research you was because you...” Alice looked conflicted and barely could master up the courage to say it. “... You look like Irminsul’s former wife.” The wind blew through their hair as if the world was shocked by this revelation. “You see Aine, you look very much like Alexanna Vulnot the only wife of Irminsul. She also used light magic too. No where as advanced as yours but still. I believe subconsciously he thought you were her, and the regret of not saving her made him interested in you. However after the conclusion of the battle, he realized you aren’t Alexanna. He felt ashamed again. He locked the Spiral Spire and hasn’t even let me in, his former student. So my apologies for all this roundabout that got you the treaty you need.” Alice bowed and left to return home.